Fairy Tail: Birth by Sleep
by Skythreader
Summary: A final clash that send our hero into the unknown. A young woman stuck in a Dark Realm. A fate that the two share. A bond that can never be broken. A world that needs their help. What lies ahead? Naruto/Fairy Tail/Kingdom Hearts. Naruto/Aqua
1. Prologue

Fairy Tail: Birth by Sleep

A/N This is a three way crossover between Naruto, Kingdom Hearts and Fairy Tail. Pairing will be Naruto/Aqua.

'Skythreader'- thoughts

**"Skythreader"**- monster or Kami talking

**Prologue**

Death.

Death can mean so much to a living and breathing person. Often, people tend to forget about it. It is as if it does not even exist. But reality is a cruel deity. All things must always come to an end. But there is always a new beginning. A beginning much better than the previous life that was lost. A cycle that has no end.

Naruto stared up at the moonlight. The clouds seemingly laughing at his fate. His body, all broken while his coat itself was tattered and torn all over. He seemed a dead man for a passing being but it was never truly over for him.

He looked sideways and saw his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, smirking down at his crumpled form. The smile mocking his state of body and mind. He tried reaching out to him but the black haired man just laughed at him before mockingly bowing

"Three year training with a Sannin, Toad Sennin, Hero of the last shinobi war and Rokudaime Hokage. All these you haver achieved and yet you still cannot beat me? Even your father's pitiful Hiraishin was not enough to stop me! Are you truly this weak Naruto? Was me labeling you as my rival a foolish mistake I made when we were young?"

Naruto, the man in question, just closed his eyes. He had already trained his ass of for three years with the Sannin. He had trained in the arts of Nature Chakra after his former master died. He had come in tune with Kyuubi in the last shinobi war. He even made it into the position of Rokudaime after the death of Tsunade ten years after the shinobi war. And yet he was here, defeated by his best friend who had abandoned him and his village for the sake of power.

Naruto sighed before yelping in pain as he felt Sasuke kick his exposed rib before hearing another snide

"Is this all I came here for Naruto? Your death? I was hoping for a more difficult challenge! Stand up you dobe!"

Naruto felt his arms going limp as his vision was getting blurry. He felt his body being kicked all over but he didn't care. He was dying and he knew it.

'So this is how it ends for me.'

Naruto succumb to his unconsciousness before feeling his back becoming damp. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his dad and mom in heaven, and looked around the sewage like walls and pipes.

He tried to stand up but once again fell on his butt. He sighed before holding on to one of the pipes and stood up once more. Naruto wobbled carefully as he passed different passages. He already knew where to go and what to expect so he steadied himself before walking towards the last hall.

He then walked in to see the glowing eyes watching him once more as he neared a large cage. As he got nearer, a demonic voice resounded and almost pushed him back

**"You! Pathetic little vessel! You almost died had I not salvaged your body! Weakling! Can you not beat the Uchiha crap? What happened to your training? All down the drain!"**

Naruto looked up at the gigantic fox before him and replied

"Well, you should pump more chakra for me! I know you've been giving me only a fraction of it!"

Kyuubi roared in rage and replied

**"HA! Me? Give you more of my chakra? As if! The only reason why you are losing is because you look at his eyes when you fight! He can predict your movements if he looks into your eyes dumbass! Had you concentrated on his feet instead, you would have won!"**

Naruto sprouted a tick mark on his head and yelled

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! HOW COULD YOU WITHHOLD SUCH VALUABLE INFORMATION!"

The gigantic fox just sat back down and closed his eyes. Neither one of them spoke a word for a minute. Naruto had seriously screwed up. He never thought by just not looking into Sasuke's eyes, he could manage to cut his prediction by half.

A full five minutes passed before Kyuubi spoke up, scaring Naruto

**"Use my chakra. I'll pump into you my chakra and use it. Kami knows I don't want to die yet."**

Naruto just stood slack jawed before composing himself and nodding. He and his tenant knew that when he dies, they both die. No use in conserving chakra for nothing.

**-Outside**

Sasuke was about to pierce the blonde haired man's heart with his sword before a blast of red chakra pushed him off. He staggered back as he saw Naruto's body being pushed up by the red chakra. He activated his cursed seal to level two before charging another Chidori.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke charing up his technique. He then glanced at his body and saw the rush of red chakra. He smiled wickedly before taunting

"Time to play, Sasuke-chan!"

He then flipped back and charged his own Rasengan before rushing towards his friend. Sasuke, seeing the move, rushed forwards to meet him head on.

The clash of the two, while expected, was astronomical. The black Chidori was met by the red Rasengan which, on contact, formed a crater the size of Gamabunta. Their battlefield, the Konoha forest, was stripped bare of its trees. Everyone within a hundred kilometers radius felt the immense power clashing.

Naruto held his Rasengan in place. He knew the force itself was already destroying his and Sasuke's body. This was his last chance to beat his friend and he knew it. He had to do what he had to do.

Sasuke was wide eyed when he felt his Chidori being pushed back. He groaned at the pressure he was feeling on his skin and bones. He knew that he needed Naruto to look at him in the eyes so he can try and capture him in Tsukuyomi. But the problem was, Naruto seemed to always look at his feet. This was a serious problem indeed.

"Sasuke! You'll lose and you know it! Give up now and save yourself from this torture!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde in front of him and replied

"Idiot! I will never back down! More so to you!"

Naruto sighed and pumped all of Kyuubi's chakra in one final blow

"So be it."

Kyuubi was now sweating as he gave in all his chakra. He was now panting at the rate of chakra he was expelling just so he could live. Never mind the boy, the great Kyuubi no Yoko must live so he pumped his chakra towards his seal to save himself.

A stupid course of action.

Suddenly, all of the Elemental Nations felt the resounding explosion. It was as if the world was struck by a giant meteor and was big enough to be felt across the globe. The ANBU that was patrolling the forest came upon the site that would haunt them forever.

The East Konoha forest was now a dead land. Scorched earth that will never be alive again. Tress were now burning on the ground as animals and other life forms that were unable to escape the wrath were burnt to ashes. At the center of it all was a headband. A headband with the oil carved upon it signifying that the Toad Sage was here, but now no more.

**- Realm of Darkness**

A woman in a blue dress walked towards a seemingly lost man who was staring towards the sea. The man in question, was about six feet tall and wore a black cloak. The cloak itself had silver linings which gave it its mysterious aura.

"Who are you?"

The man looked towards the woman before replying

"Hm? Why hello! It's not often I get visitors."

The man looked towards the sea once more and continued staring. The woman stared towards the sea also and spoke once more

"Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?"

The man, not even looking up, replied

"Well...I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents brought me here."

Aqua looked down and replied

"That's too bad. I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape."

The man, known as Ansem, asked in return

"You wish to return to your own world?"

Aqua nodded as she continued staring at the vast expanse on the sea.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them.

Ansem quirked at this and asked

"Your friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you-true to his friends, and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe."

Aqua looked up towards the man before asked

"Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

Ansem looked down before speaking in a solemn voice

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn, that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day."

Aqua, hearing the last sentence, asked excitedly

"Huh? Wait a sec...Is his name Terra or Ven?"

Ansem once again looked towards the sea before continuing

"Neither of those, I'm afraid."

Aqua looked down in sadness before replying

"Should've known."

Ansem chuckled to himself

"How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more. Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things, both to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means to clear my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep, I his the result of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe that maybe he can things right. a boy like him who could touch so many hearts-he could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I ruined. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me...and even you."

Aqua was stunned by the speech. A boy who could change so many peoples hearts. It was hard to believe for her.

"What's this boy's name?"

Ansem looked once more onto the sea before replying

"His name is Sora."

Aqua looked ahead once more before whispering

"Sora."

Just then, a shining light blinded both of them. Aqua then pushed herself back up before looking towards then light and saw a gateway with blue bubbles as the frame. She looked on curiously as Ansem got up and spoke

"It seems your time has come. Your new beginning, you birth by sleep."

Aqua looked at the man before asking

"What about you?"

Ansem smiled at this young woman's care for him before he replied

"Me? It is not time yet. Maybe soon."

Aqua gazed at the light before she looked back and called out

"We'll meet again!"

**-Unknown Location**

White.

Everything was white.

Naruto looked up and saw white. Everything really was white! He sat up and started remembering the continuous surge of power he felt even in his dying breath. Dying? Was he dead?

"Your awake."

Naruto jumped up and got hold of a kunai before he sighed in relief at the sight. An old man, dressed in white robes, was smiling at him. He had a long beard or pure silver and a pointy cap to match his sleep wear.

"Who are you?"

The old man grinned before replying

**"Me? I'm Kami! And you, are naked."**

Naruto looked down and saw he was really naked. As naked as the day he was born. He quickly covered his bits before saying in a shaky voice

"W-well if you are Kami himself, can you please give me clothes?"

The old man chuckled before flicking his wrist. In an instant, Naruto was covered in the same garbs as the old man. Pure white. Naruto sighed in relief before asking

"What am I doing here, Kami-ojii-san?"

Kami laughed heartily before replying in a joyous tone

**"I like you, kid. Your the first one to address me like that! I really chose the perfect student!"**

Naruto looked at Kami before asking once more

"Student? What will you teach me? And...how am I still living?"

Kami sighed before flicking his hand. Once more, two recliners appeared. Kami took the first one before gesturing for Naruto to sit on the other. He then started

**"Do you remember what happened?"**

Naruto nodded lightly before answering

"Yes...I fed my Rasengan with everything I had to destroy Sasuke and me in the process."

Kami sighed before saying

**"That was not all that happened."**

"Was was not all Ojii-san?"

Kami smiled once more at the warmness he felt being called that

**"Kyuubi, it seems, tried to pump his chakra into the seal to protect himself from being destroyed."**

Naruto sighed this time before muttering

"Selfish fox."

**"He is, trust me. Now as to why you are here, he not knowingly, gave you his chakra reserves and killed himself."**

Naruto grinned at this and thought

'HAH! Take that fox!'

Kami adjusted his hat before continuing

**"Which brings us to why you are here. His chakra, being an immortal type, made you immortal as well."**

Naruto's eyes went anime big before exclaiming

"IMMORTAL!"

Kami plugged his fingers in his ears before replying

**"Yes, immortal. But not God immortal. You can still die in battle but your healing will have gained in speed just like when you had Kyuubi in you although now it is faster. You will not get older though so you get to control your appearance of age. The only thing you need is to control and harness this power which I will help you. In addition, I will train you in the Lost Art of God Slaying. It has been too long since I have sent my champion on Earthland."**

Naruto once again exploded in excitement but was stopped when a doorway appeared beside him. He saw the door open and reveal a beautiful blue haired angel. She had a blue type of dress which hugged her curves. Also, she was carrying some kind of key thing.

**-Aqua**

The first thing that she saw was white. White. Everything was white. She then looked around and saw an old man in a robe and was wearing a white nightcap. Beside the old man was a man. About twenty to thirty years old with blonde hair and blue eyes just like her. She immediately blushed but controlled it before asking

"Where am I?"

The old man smiled warmly before saying

**"Aqua. I believe it is time for your new beginning! Come and sit down beside Naruto here so that I can explain the situation I needed both of you to fix."**

Kami swished his hand and another recliner appeared but this time it had bubble designs on it. Aqua carefully sat down and nodded at the old man to start once more

**"As you know, I am Kami and Earthland is..."**

A/N I will only update if I see that people appreciate the story so please review!


	2. Arrival

**Fairy Tail: Birth by Sleep**

**A/N This will be one my first time to change my writing style. For my HP fanfic, it will be Chapter 8 I think. So enjoy! Also, I have made mistakes in my past works for making the main character godlike. I would like to change that here so this will be powerful!naruto but he still has weaknesses which will come up later. Oh last thing, this is not a romance centric fic. So don't expect lots of mushy mushy although expect some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Year: X770**

Magnolia Town, home to sixty thousand inhabitants that serve under the Kingdom of Foire. It has been a merchant city that has been prosperous in magic since the ancient era. It's reputation is supported by the presence of one of the strongest guild in Foire, Fairy Tail.

Magnolia itself is located in the southeastern part of Foire. The Sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south. It's town is linked with minor built-up areas such as Onibus, Kunugi, Oshibana and Clover Town by a series of railway lines to the north. The boundary with the nation of Bosco itself can be found to its east.

On top of a tall mountain directly across the entrance to Magnolia stood two beings. The taller one, whose hair was the color of the sun itself, was devoid of upper garments. His upper body exposed to natures elements. His body itself was tanned and muscularly toned. Scratches and scars were found on some places near his chest and biceps which added to his toned muscles, created an aura of strength and power. His only garments were his jet white karate pants. The pants itself was adorned with yellow flames which started from the tip of each leg and reached up to the knees. He had a black belt tied around his waist which kept his pants up. He had yellow gloves that matched his pants. The gloves had golden studs embedded as its guard. His footwear, also yellow, was a Geta. All in all, this man was really foreign looking.

"So, this is the famed Magnolia Town." Said the man while looking towards the still asleep city."Wonder why He wanted us to come here."

"Don't forget about our mission, Naruto." The woman replied as she gazed towards the sunrise across them. "We trained too hard for us to fail."

The woman smiled as she watched her partner glare towards the sky. She had short blue hair and blue eyes just like her partner. She had a black and blue high-collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. She wore a silver badge which symbolized her rank. Her arms had white bell-sleeves and tan silver gloves. On top of the sleeves, she wore a segmented piece of armor on each side. She had black stockings reaching her upper thigh which was covered on each side by two blue cloth along with a smaller, white stripped cloth tied around her waist. Finally, she had a pointed, armored silver boots with a sharp hook on the outer side of each shoe.

"I won't fail Aqua." Naruto said in a confident voice while still looking towards the sky, as if looking for someone in the early dawn sky. "You of all people should know that by now."

Aqua laughed lightly at Naruto's proclamation. True, she probably knew him better than anyone else in this universe. And, if she were to answer that, she was sure Naruto too knows her best. Training together for years would do that to anyone.

Naruto glanced towards his partner for a second before voicing his thoughts. "Do you think we are ready?"

"We should be." Aqua replied after thinking for a second. "He would never have let us go if we were not yet trained enough for this task. Although, he wrote in his letter that we were given a set amount of years to adapt to this new environment. Fourteen years to be exact."

"Fourteen years huh?" Naruto scratched his chin "A little too long if you ask me. And, won't we be old by that time? Ik mean, I wouldn't want to haver a long white beard while fighting him."

Aqua slapped Naruto's head earning her a yelp before she calmed down and said "Stupid! Remember your abilities? And also the gift you gave me?"

"Ah yes. Forgot about that!" Naruto laughed which earned him another slap.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our engagement! I swear your impossible!" Aqua sighed as she inhaled the fresh winds that was carried by the south winds.

Naruto silently picked himself up from his position before sitting down on one of the rocks. He picked up a small pebble and crushed it with his hands before saying "Do you still remember how it happened?"

Aqua opened her eyes and started walking towards Naruto. She brought up her hand which resulted to another rock coming out of the earth. She sat on it and leaned her head on Naruto's and closed her eyes before replying "Of course, it was the best day of my life."

**-Flashback**

Naruto flipped back from a side slash. He then charged his fist with electricity before shouting "High Voltage Barrage!"

Aqua expertly dodged every single strike sent towards her by Naruto. She could see Naruto sweating from all the work out they did but she knew he would never stop till he dropped from exhaustion. That was what made him a strong opponent.

She dodged another one of his electric punches before bringing forward her Keyblade and shouted "Shield!"

A crystalline transparent shield formed around her and stopped the last punch that Naruto sent towards her. She smirked and shouted "Aeroga!"

A whirlwind suddenly formed in front of Naruto. He tried to grab onto something but to no avail as he was swept up towards the massive winds and hurled up wards.

Aqua smirked as she saw Naruto struggling with the wind. They had always ended up in a draw but this time, it seems she would win. She raised her Keyblade to nullify the winds and claim victory but was stopped when the winds seemed to collapse inside. She squinted her eyes to see what was happening inside and saw Naruto eating up the winds. She jumped back once more as she got ready for another bout.

Naruto stepped out of the small breeze that was left from his meal. He smacked his lips before smiling and said "Yum! That sure hit the spot!"

Aqua glared at him before she answered back "Almost beat you that time."

"Almost!" Naruto laughed as he adjusted his gloves "If I didn't eat that up I would have been torn to shreds!"

Naruto knew it was more than close. It was really really close. If he really hadn't eaten the winds then he would have lost. And losing would have been unbearable for him, especially to Aqua. She would tease him to no end.

That was what it was like. Everyday for the last ten...twenty...fifty...they didn't really know how long time had really passed in this vast expanse of white plane. The only thing they know is it had been a really long time since they were sent here. Both from different dimensions that Kami chose for a series of missions.

Kami had been a great host for them. although everything is white in this plane, he gave them a house like structure to sleep on. The rest was still white though. The good thing was that they could use the vast expanse of white plane as their training ground. No matter how far they get carried from the fight, their house would follow them at a distance.

The other thing they learned here was to trust each other. They were often left by Kami and He would only visit once in a while to check up on them or to leave notes for their training. He and Aqua spent everyday which each other for years and learned allot about each other. That was why when Kami learned of them being a couple, he wasn't surprised at all. In fact, he gave them his blessing.

Naruto was cut from his musing when he heard a shattering glass sound. He looked up and saw Aqua in her Goddess Armor. The armor itself was stunning. Pure mithril metal that was forged exactly for Aqua. She had a silver crown on her head. Her top was an armor with her symbol etched in the center. Her arms had her standard bell-sleeves that were much longer. She was sporting a long skirt that was adorned with silver bubbles. Her silver mithril boots can be partially seen. But the most beautiful past of her armor was the two things behind her. The first was her wings that were made of plated mithril. The wings itself could make Aqua fly if she wanted too. The second was the ring of Keyblades she had in store from her old adventures. It formed a massive ring like structure behind her that she dubbed her "halo". It was a wonderful and terrifying thing to see. Sadly for Naruto, it was the first.

"Now now, Aqua." Naruto stuttered as he stepped back "You don't really want to hurt me, your boyfriend, do you?"

Aqua smirked at the fearful eyes of her man before she said in a cute tone "Hm. Your right I don't want too."

Naruto sighed in relief as he relaxed his stance. He was starting to walk towards her before he heard "That doesn't mean I don't want to win." Naruto leaped back and readied his hands.

Aqua flew upwards with her wings before her halo started spinning. She saw Naruto started to go through his hand sign. She needed to act fast to thwart his offensive so she pointed her current Keyblade, Rainfell. Rainfell was the first Keyblade she had been given and her primary weapon that she used everyday. It was thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. Its head was roughly a diamond shape with two silver teeth pointing out on each angle. The handle itself was silver and angular with the handle smooth and black.

Aqua let the Keyblade to channel her power before she shouted "Keyblade Judgement!"

Naruto heard the shout and muttered a curse before he started gathering the energy around him. He reached down the ground and pulled out a massive earth wall. He saw the Keyblades rushing towards him before he fully erected his wall. Thuds were echoing all around as the Keyblades hit the wall of dirt.

Aqua saw the wall and quickly rushed towards her boyfriends position. The thuds itself would dull her wing beats as she descended down and catch Naruto in surprise and bag the first win in years of their spars.

Naruto yelped in surprise as he turned around and saw Aqua and heard her shout "Mini!"

Naruto felt himself shrinking as he wriggled around. Aqua picked up his small form and smirked before saying "You lose this time."

The small Naruto smirked and poofed into a cloud of smoke. Aqua cursed as she turned around and saw Naruto smirking at her form. His left fist charged with wind and pointed towards her face. His right fist which was covered in yellow flames, was pointed towards her abdomen. He then said in a tone barely containing his excitement "I win!"

Aqua smiled and shook her head. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Aqua sighed as she pointed behind him. Naruto looked back slowly and saw her Keyblade, Brightcrest, was pointed towards his heart. Naruto sighed in defeat and said "Draw?"

Aqua smiled and waved her hand as every Keyblade she had poofed. She de-summoned Rainfell before she took Brightcrest. This Keyblade was one of her favorites since it defined her. It had cresting waves along the shaft and teeth. A design of her Wayfinder was in a black circle on the teeth itself. The hilt had two heart-shaped openings which were ivory in color.

Aqua smiled at her sulking boyfriend before giving him a kiss in the cheek and saying "Don't forget our date tonight. Candlelight."

Naruto went red as he remembered why he asked her to a date tonight. Actually, a date and a normal dinner was almost the same in their house. The only main difference was the atmosphere and they often made it a candlelight dinner instead of using their lights.

"Aqua, wear your best dress tonight ok?"

Aqua looked back at her beet red boyfriend before asking "Why? Anything special tonight?"

"Ye-I mean it's a secret!" Naruto almost shouted. He almost gave her a hint which he didn't want to do. He wanted this to be a surprise for her ever since he told her the story. He had to make this one of the most memorable time in her life.

"Ok then Naru. Don't forget to ask your wardrobe the best suit it has!" Aqua called out as she ran towards their home to take a shower.

Naruto sighed in relief and started walking towards their house. He really needed a shower because of the sweat he produced during his spar. He remembered their first date and smiled as he imagined his dismal suit. He had asked his wardrobe for a suit and it had given him a very old style one. From then on, he started giving his orders more specifically. The wardrobe itself was kind of magical since it can get any clothes that you told it to get. It was one of the luxuries he had from staying here.

**-That Night**

Aqua sat in their sofa with a glass of wine. They had finished dinner and Naruto had volunteered to wash the dishes! The dishes! He never volunteers to do that chore and here he was, doing it! She smirked as he hummed while doing the said chore. She already knew what he was going to do and what her answer was. The only thing missing was him doing it.

Naruto wiped his hands on the rag hanging from their window. He shivered lightly from the anxiety and nervousness of doing this for the first time. He pat his pocket and felt the box still there where he left it. He already asked for Kami to give him this ring and all he needed to do now was to ask. Just ask! And he was nervous about.

"Naru? Are you done with the dishes?" Aqua called out from their living room which consisted an ocean blue sofa and a fireplace that was decorated with pictures of both of them with Kami's camera. They had asked for a camera when they became a couple to take pictures of them both. Kami was happy to give them his camera, which was antique! But it was either that or nothing so they had no choice.

"I'm finishing up, Aqua! Be right there in a sec." Naruto replied as he did his best to dry his sweaty hands. He took out the box and started walking towards Aqua's silhouette. He stopped behind her and took a deep breath before continuing forwards and kneeling in front of the said woman.

Aqua saw Naruto kneeling in front of her and started to tear up. She calmed herself down just enough to ask one question "What is it Naru?"

Naruto smiled nervously before showing her the box and saying "Remember what you told me when we started dating? You told me that what you wished beside being a Keyblade Master, which you are now, was a family of your own. Well, it got me thinking and I decided to give you what you wished for."

Naruto opened the box which showed a magnificent ring in the box. The band was the usual silver mithril. It had only one gem which was blue in color. It looked like a diamond but on closer inspection, it wasn't. The cut itself was diamond in shape but the major difference was the core. In the middle of the ring was a vast ocean that flowed freely. The waves crashing into the sides of the diamond. It looked amazing and was surely the only on in existence.

"This ring was given to me by Kami when I asked for a ring. It's name, ironically, is Kairi. The sea. I would like you to be my wife Aqua, if you will have me?"

Aqua teared up instantly as she gently reached out for the ring. She looked at the Kairi and saw the sea inside the ring itself. She held it back towards Naruto and whispered softly to him "Put it on me please."

Naruto smiled happily as he put the ring on his future wife's ring finger. Aqua admired the piece of art for a second more before jumping onto Naruto and kissing him fervently. Naruto was shocked for a second before he started kissing back.

"I forgot to tell you, Princess." Naruto started as he pulled Aqua into his embrace while still sitting on the couch. "I would have to give you my mark for us to be eternally together."

Aqua smiled at Naruto, knowing what he meant and kissed him once more before replying "Do what you must Naru."

They both stayed at the couch all night, snuggling to each other. It was one of the most memorable nights in both their lives and they enjoyed it together, as a future family.

**-End Flashback**

Naruto looked up and saw that the sun had already risen and was almost up fully. He glanced towards the town which was now full of activity. He slowly stirred Aqua up and whispering to her softly "Rise and shine, Princess. It's morning."

"Hn. Five more minutes." Aqua grunted as she cuddled into Naruto more and tried to squeeze him. Naruto smiled at her antics before kissing her nose gently.

Aqua stirred slowly before the sun hit her full in the face. She groaned once more and sat up straight and stretched her hands before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Naruto, himself, was shaking his feet due to it being numb from sitting too long.

"Should we got to the Guild now and apply for the membership?" Aqua asked as she stretched her back. The sleep sure made her too stiff. Well, who wouldn't be stiff for sitting in the same position for a few hours?

"Hm. We should." Naruto answered sagely as he fixed his gloves and hugged Aqua from behind."The earlier we enter, the faster we can take those missions and try out our magic in this world. I want to compare our power to those of the so called mages here."

**-Magnolia Town**

Magnolia, itself, was a bustling town. Filled with merchants both traveling and local ones alike. The town possesses a large built-up area which extended over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally were a series of large roads.

The whole place is in the Western Style with its buildings mildly reminiscent of the Medieval era. Located in the middle of the whole town, overlooking the Central Path, is a horizontal road where parades were often held, is the Kardia Cathedral, one of the towns most important landmarks. To the north, was Fairy Tail.

Naruto looked around as people, young and old, were watching them curiously. It may have been because he was lacking in clothing or maybe because they both looked foreign. With Aqua and her dress, it was easily distinguished who were not from the town. Although, the exceptions were the mages themselves who wear clothing according to each ones magic.

Naruto watched as the merchants started putting up their stalls. Each stall had a distinct signage on it that said what they sell. Some of them were selling the conventional mage items while most were selling the everyday stuff of food and refreshments. He was cut from his musing s when they reached the northern most part of the town.

Aqua looked up and stared wide eyed at the castle like structure that stood in front of them. The sign itself gave it away as a Guild but if it weren't for it, she would have mistaken it for a castle of some royalty.

Its walls were gray in color while the roofs were red. The three floors consisted of banners that seem to be the Guild's symbol. The top most part of the huge building was a bell tower. It was imposing in sight and was really fit for a guild that was dubbed to be on of the strongest.

Naruto smiled at Aqua's starry eyes before shaking her gently and saying "Princess, I think we should go in and introduce ourselves first."

Aqua shook her head and smiled up at Naruto before pulling him towards the gates. Naruto gently knocked on the door but no one seemed to want to open the door. He pressed his ear on the door itself and listened.

The curious thing was there were people inside, the problem was, it was so noisy that they probably weren't even heard. Naruto turned towards Aqua and said "There are lots of people inside, though it seems they are fighting."

"Fighting?" Aqua asked in surprise "Aren't they guild mates? Why do they fight?"

Naruto shrugged and opened the door slowly, revealing a bar type hall. There was a counter with wine and other drinks behind the counter. The tables were all wooden and was really Western styled just like the whole city.

Naruto sweat dropped as he saw the fighting going on inside. Everyone was fighting, not with their magic, but with their fist. The fighting itself looked more like a brawl between gangsters than mages fighting with each other. Just then, someone called out and said

"Newbies!"

Everyone looked towards Naruto and Aqua as they stood there, hand in hand. As expected, every female in the room drooled at the sight of Naruto's well developed body muscles. While the guys glared in his direction and drooled at the sight of Aqua's beauty and well toned body.

Aqua, feeling confident, stepped up and said in a cool voice "Back off ladies, this man's mine." she then showed her ring and to her joy, everyone threw jealous glances at her and her fiancee. Naruto was about to step up and ask a question before a giant shadow loomed over him and asked in a loud voice that resembled an earthquake saying "Who dares enter the Lair of Fairies?"

Naruto looked up and saw the shining eyes and gray beard. He glanced towards the members and saw all of them smiling cheerfully at the huge giant that loomed over all of them. He quickly guessed this was the master himself since the power that this man was releasing was huge.

"Naruto and Aqua seeking membership for the guild." Naruto answered cooly.

The giant began to shrink and shrink before it stopped. Both new comers sweat dropped as they saw the man. He was extremely short for a human and had white balding hair while sporting a think white mustache. His head gear consisted of a striped hat with alternating colors of blue and orange. He wore a white shirt inside of his jacket which was orange and had blue hems.

"So, new recruits eh?" The master of the said guild asked while scratching his chin. "My name is Makarov and this is Fairy Tail!"

Everyone in the bar cheered as drinks passed around the bar. The laughter started once more as people danced, sang and played poker. The master himself started dancing in his small form while the people surrounding him were clapping to the beat.

Naruto and Aqua smiled to each before going in the guild which prompted the door closing behind them. They were now sure that their time here in this world would not be boring with all the ruckus the guild made. If this was really Fairy Tail, then they would gladly join.

**A/N For pictures of Keyblades, just visit the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I will be making character info parts next chapter or so. R&R! BTW I know the armor Aqua has is the same as the Heaven's Wheel Armor that Erza has. Its part of the story so just sit back and relax!**


	3. First Mission

**Fairy Tail: Birth by Sleep**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: This will be my last chapter for now since I am very busy. Please feel free to use my work as basis for any of your stories! I don't really mind people copying my work just as long as you mention me or my work unlike some people who do not like their stories plot's used by other authors story. Chow for now!**

**Chapter 2: First Mission**

**X770**

Power.

That was what both Makarov and Iwan Dreyar felt when those two new recruits. Iwan, son of the current guild master, can literally feel the power rolling of on the two. The same can be said with Makarov. Both men were literally shaken when they felt the presence of those two.

Iwan looked down from his spot on the loft area of the guild. He watched as his father, Makarov Dreyar, fall of the table from spinning to much and becoming drowsy. He sighed at his father's actions and glanced at the new members.

"Father has been too lax." Iwan mumbled to himself as he looked around the loft he was sitting on. There was no one else there. Not even a single soul except himself. Ever since Makarov had been master of Fairy Tail, less people become S-Class mages and the old ones like Bob have already left the guild to create his own, Blue Pegasus. The only one remaining with him was Gildarts Clive and he was somewhere doing missions all the time. This was truly a sad time to be an S-Class mage for Fairy Tail.

Makarov watched as his son walked out of the guild. He knew what was bothering him but he has no clue what to do. S-Class mages were just to hard to find these days and most stay reclusive in doing missions.

He sighed as he remembered his old friend, Bob, leaving the guild to start his own. It had been a sad day for all of them since Bob himself was an S-Class mage and losing one was a blow for the guild. Now, all that remains is his son, Iwan and Gildarts, who was still out there doing his mission. He looked at the two new comers who were ordering drinks across the bar, hoping that these two would somehow bring back the lost glories of Fairy Tail.

**-Naruto and Aqua**

Naruto looked up and scratched his chin. It was hard. Too hard.

The menu was snatched up by an irritated Aqua before she slapped him in the head before shouting "Just order a drink!"

"But there are so many different choices!" Naruto whined as he massaged the growing swelling on his head. "It was either mango, banana or watermelon!"

Aqua sighed as she opened the menu. True, there were lots of different choices that they have never even tried before. She flipped the page to reveal the special for the day which made her eyes gleam. "Can I order the special for the day?"

The woman behind the bar turned to look at Aqua before smiling "The ice blue melon shake I presume?"

"Yes." Aqua nodded as she gave the menu back to Naruto who quickly turned the page to the drinks section once more. "I like blue."

"I can see why." The woman nodded and turned towards the bottles once more and started taking out the fruits and blender she needed "My name is Cornelia, by the way."

Cornelia, the woman in question, had brown hair and brown eyes. She was sporting a cowboy style top with matching vest and skirt. Her boots were also cowboy style with spurs behind them. She looked about thirty or so but still had the figure of a shapely woman.

"Ah! I'll take the Mango Banana Watermelon shake please!" Naruto announced as he scratched his hairless chin.

Aqua sprouted a tick mark on her forehead and slammed Naruto's face on the counter, shouting "Stupid! There was a shake like that and you didn't order it! You made me wait for almost fifteen minutes!"

"But.." Naruto started as he tried to wipe the blood on his nose. He looked towards Aqua whose eyes were burning in flames and cowered back and replied "Sorry Princess."

Aqua smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek before looking back towards a smiling Cornelia and said "My name's Aqua and this man here is Naruto, my fiancee." She then held up her hand with the ring on it.

Cornelia smiled, albeit sadly, and turned back towards her work as she pulled out a blender and started putting in all the ingredients for the drinks. The sad smiled was not missed by both new comers as they saw the slight dusty ring she had on her finger.

**-Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto burped as he laid down on the couch in the guild masters office. The office itself was small in size. Comparable to a small bedroom. There were no book cases or what not only a desk with a large chair behind it, a sofa near the center of the room and two chairs each slanted against the desk.

Aqua smiled as she rubbed her fiancee's stomach. He had been entranced by the wonderful drink he ordered and had asked for ten more glasses. The result was him being bloated. This scenario had happened before in their white expanse home. He had just discovered that whatever they asked for in the kitchen, it would appear automatically. He had ordered twenty ramen at that time and suffered a major stomach ache afterwards. That was the start of both of their diet meals which Naruto himself quite enjoyed.

Makarov studied both the new recruits. He smirked at the sight of the deathly pale man who was laying on his couch. He remembered when he first tasted Cornelia's cooking and her delicious drinks. He almost tried to hire the young lady to be his personal chef or something but soon realized too many food caused bad occurrences. Much like what the young man was experiencing right now.

"So, what names shall I put in these mage identification cards?" Makarov asked as he pulled out two new cards that were supposed to be filed to the Council.

"Aqua." Aqua replied she propped her fiancee up at his command.

Naruto swallowed one last time before saying in a sickly tone "Naruto."

Makarov nodded as he filled out the first box. He understood them not giving last names since he himself did not give it when he filed for the membership. As long as their magical signature was there, the council could identify any mage that was registered to them.

"I need your birthdays and kind of magic you possess." Makarov said as he pulled out a new pen. This pen was used just for the sake of the mage signing the card. It would imbed the magical trace the mage had which can be used to identify each and everyone of them. It was specifically given to Guild Master's around Earthland.

"That" Naruto sat up straighter "is a secret."

"You need to file it in your identifications, Naruto." Makarov replied. He knew some mages liked to keep their magic a secret but the fact is they need to give an overview of it. "Maybe just an overview would do."

"Hm" Naruto nodded as he glanced towards Aqua before continuing "Elemental Magic for me."

Makarov nodded as he listed it down on the card with the word "Unknown" at the bottom of card. He then turned towards Aqua and gestured for her to speak.

"I believe my magic is called Requip here." aqua replied as she held out her hand and Rainfell appeared. He then made it disappear after Makarov nodded once more as he filled out her card with the word "Unknown" on the bottom. He then handed both cards towards them both and said "Sign on the bottom please."

Makarov handed the other pen which had no ink in it. Naruto shrugged as he saw the pen and signed it. He looked at the card and saw his signature shining in different colors. He then handed it to Aqua who signed it and had the same effect as his did.

"Curious." Makarov said in low voice as he took the card and pen back. "I have never seen a person sign with a rainbow color before."

Naruto shrugged as he stretched his back. He didn't really care as long as he was in. He was sent here for a mission and he would not fail...again. He looked towards Aqua who shrugged in the same manner as him before he reached for her hand and squeeze it.

"Now that this matter is done, we must talk about your living quarters and you Fairy Tail insigia." Makarov started as he filed the cards away so he can mail them later in the day. He then opened his second drawer to reveal the Guild stamp.

"So who's first?" Makarov grinned as he brought out the stamp. "Decide where it would go and what color you want it to be."

"Yellow." Naruto stepped up while grinning. "Yellow, on my chest."

Makarov hopped up the table and pressed the stamp on Naruto's right chest before he poured his magic into it. The process was fast as Makarov took the stamp off to reveal a yellow Fairy Tail insignia on Naruto's right chest. Naruto grinned before he sat back down and gestured for Aqua's turn.

Aqua stood up and held out her arm before saying "Blue, on my left upper arm."

Makarov did the process again which was kind of fast and hopped towards his chair again. He stored the stamp away before looking back at the couple and smiling "Welcome to Fairy Tail! As you now, we have guest quarters here for new members who can't afford to rent or buy their own home yet. "

"How much is the average rental fee?" Aqua asked.

Makarov scratch his overgrown beard before replying slowly "Approximately a hundred thousand Ryo. Although two missions should already be enough to cover for it."

Naruto nodded slowly before saying "Then we must get missions now! I am still itching for a nice battle."

Aqua nodded as she felt the same. The only opponent they had fought with was each other or occasionally Kami who tested their strength from time to time. The battle between them was easily a draw but when Kami comes around, even the both of them could not overpower the said God. That was to say that they could not over power a being that has unlimited strength.

Makarov smiled at the enthusiasm the both of them had. He stood up once more and led them towards the main room to reveal a silent hall. Less than one fourth of the people earlier were there and even those who stayed were either asleep or just woke up.

"It's to be expected." Makarov answered their unasked question "We usually hang around early in the mornings and late at night but between those times, we usually get our jobs and do them."

Both of them nodded as they were led towards a board half full of papers. They easily saw that each paper had the job names and description and the amount of pay they get after they finish the said job.

"I believe this one would do the trick for you." Makarov said as he pulled off a paper from the board. He then gave it to Naruto to read it.

"Yep. This seems easy enough. And the pay is high too!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave the paper to Aqua before she nodded.

"Escaped animals. Retrieve all in the forest. Three hundred thousand Ryo! Let's do it!" Aqua said as she gave the paper back to Naruto who folded it in his pocket.

"So where is this farm, Master?" Naruto asked. He was already jittery from excitement of doing his first job in this universe.

"You can't miss it." Answered Makarov as he started walking back up towards the loft. "It's on the northern borders of Magnolia."

Naruto nodded and burst out of the guild in a cloud of dust. Aqua then sighed before waving towards the guild master and followed her fiancee's war path.

**-Frisco Farm**

Naruto looked up and saw what he thought was a small farm, turned out to be a huge farm. Instead of seeing the fields with a farmer or two planting or harvesting, he saw trucks and other machinery with workers on them. The barn itself was huge and the main building was as big as a two story building.

Naruto looked around for a person to speak to but was sent sprawling once more to the ground by a bullet of blue and white. Naruto stared up and saw Aqua lying on him with a smile on her face.

"My my, never thought you were that forward Princess." Naruto grinned cheekily as Aqua turned beet red before she stood up and brushed herself.

"I prefer to do that when we're alone." Aqua answered cooly as Naruto stood up. He then kissed Aqua on the cheek before gesturing towards the farm.

Aqua looked up and had the same reaction as Naruto. The place was huge! She glanced at the huge machinery that they were using and the huge plantation they had. This must've been where almost all the goods from Magnolia came from.

"We need to find the manager to start our quest." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the gates hand in hand with Aqua.

**-Managers Office**

Naruto glared at all the workers who ogled at his fiancee's as they sat down beside the manager's office. The secretary had told them to stay put while she called him. He looked around and saw all the machinery inside. It was more of a factory than a farm itself.

"Don't make a scene, Naru." Aqua whispered as she held Naruto's hand. She knew that men always ogled at him because of her beauty but that does not mean she liked it. She belonged to Naruto and no one else.

"Don't worry Princess. I won't" Naruto replied as he calmed himself down. He always hated when other men ogled at his fiancee. It just set him off on how men's imagination always go haywire when she's around. It really ticks him off.

They both sat in silence for a minute or two before hearing the door open. They saw the secretary carrying folders out before she said to them "The manager will see you two now."

Both nodded as they walked in the door. The looked around and saw the room was magnificent. too magnificent in fact for a simple office. The walls were lined with books. The floor was covered in a rug that looked foreign. The ceiling had a mosaic design on it. All in all, it was grand.

"So someone in Fairy Tail accepted the job then." A portly man said as he whipped out a cigar and lit it. "I had it hung up only this morning. It seems that rumors about you guys being the strongest and most active guild in Foire is really true eh?"

Aqua nodded as she led Naruto, who was still starring starry eyed at all the books, towards the desk. She immediately winced at the sight of the man.

The manager sitting on behind the desk was more than portly, he was big. His head was shaped like an egg. He was bald except for a few strips of white hair. He had an overgrown mustache just like Makarov. The suit he was wearing looked like three sizes too small for him because of the strain the buttons were put through. All in all, he looked like a pig in a suit.

"Yes, we saw the job earlier and decided to do it." Naruto answered as he recovered from the shock of seeing so many books in one place. "How many cattle's did you say got loose in the forest?"

"Five hundred." The manager answered as he puffed out smoke from his nose and mouth. "Too many for two mages don't you think?"

Aqua smirked and answered "Two of us can handle it. Give us an hour and we'll be able to recover every single cattle that got loose."

"Half an hour you say." The manager said as he played with his mustache. "That would get my orders in a day ahead of schedule!"

"Yes." Naruto nodded as he tried to clear away the smoke "We can do it in a hour."

The manager smiled greedily before replying "If you can do that, I'll triple the reward! Also, I may just talk to my friends about Fairy Tail's reputation and you guys just might get more jobs."

**-Makarov**

Makarov sat on behind his desk before grabbing his secret stash of magazines. He opened one of them before giggling madly and saying "Oh Ayumi, you naughty girl."

He then looked up and wiped his bloody nose before whispering to himself "Why do I feel that we'll be getting more job requests in the future."

He shrugged before looking back towards his magazine and continue giggling.

**-Forest**

Naruto glanced at Aqua before nodding towards her direction. Aqua nodded back as she opened her hand to summon one of the Keyblades she obtained in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Kami had escorted her there during one of her training days. Kami told her to hold out her hand and all the Keyblades that she was able to wield will disappear willingly and she will be able to summon any of them in battle. This was one of the happiest memories she had since Terra and Ventus's Keyblade were part of them. Kami told her that she will need these Keyblades in the future which was still a mystery to her.

A light shone out and engulfed her hand before a brown Keyblade appeared on her hand.

The blade in question had two large fangs that curved downward and do not connect to the pommel of the handle. The guard and the keychain were both lion heads. The blade itself was short and made out of wood that extends a little and curves into a C shape. the C shape was wrapped in white cloth strips with wooden spikes protruding from the wrappings which serves as the teeth of the key.

"Circle of Life." Aqua whispered as she felt the blade pulsing on her hand. She then brought the Keyblade forward and shouted "Call of the Wild!"

An aura of brownish color surrounded the forest as it pulsed from the blade. Naruto then walked towards Aqua and smiled at her before looking around the forest. He saw movement around the forest and smirked. This was easy.

**-Farm**

Naruto and Aqua sat in the managers office as they were given their pay. The manager himself was smiling like crazy as he wrote the paycheck. In a span of thirty minutes, they were nine hundred thousand richer!

Then, out of nowhere, a worker burst in the room and shouted "Animals are attacking the farm!"

Both mages stood up and started running outside. They already knew what happened, the Call of the Wild must've been too effective and successfully called every animal towards Aqua. They have to do something before the said wild animals get to the farm.

**-Outside**

Naruto and Aqua arrived outside just in time to witness snakes, lizards and other wild animals charging towards the farm. Naruto sighed before looking towards Aqua and saying "Leave this to me Princess."

Aqua nodded before leaping back. She knew that Naruto felt responsible for this and he himself needed to fix this problem. It was just Naruto's view and she could never disagree with him in anything.

Naruto walked towards the charging animals before inhaling deeply. Aqua saw the move and shouted "Everyone! Grab onto something!"

Everyone saw the urgency and started to hold on to poles and large tractors. Aqua, herself, summoned Rainfell and stood in attention. If the attack really worked, then she would need to make a large shield enough to cover all these people.

Naruto sucked in more air before shouting and releasing "Wind Gods Rage!"

A roar was heard and everybody stood stock still in shock as half the forest was uprooted. The animals themselves were blown back into the forest and started running back in fright. Aqua herself had to put up a massive shield just so the winds down blow back and destroy the farm. It would have caused quite a disaster to Magnolia.

Naruto stopped the winds and scratched his head before turning back and saying "Guess I overdid it."

Everyone sweat dropped when they saw that nearly half of the forest was now non-existent. If that was overdoing, they shuddered what was the full force capacity of that single attack.

The manager pushed himself forward through the crowd. He looked towards the half bald forest and then cried. Everyone once again sweat dropped at the sight of the portly man crying his eyes out.

Naruto then started walking towards the manager before saying "I'm sorry for the damages to the forest. I'm sure you can cut my pay from that."

The manager, instead of getting angry, hugged Naruto before saying "Cut? I'll add your pay two fold! You have cleared the forest which I wanted to convert into a new field! It would have taken the workers almost a year to do what you did in a minute!"

Aqua walked towards Naruto before patting him on the back while smiling. Naruto turned and smiled back. If this was the world they would live in for fourteen years or so, then he could cope up with the weird people in it. Especially the people who payed him for destroying half a forest!

**Name: Naruto (Last name not given)**

**Age: 20**

**Magic: Elemental Magic**

**Class: Not yet classified**

**No known Information.**

**Name: Aqua (Last name not given)**

**Age: 20**

**Magic: Requip**

**Class: Not yet classified**

**No known information.**


End file.
